Dicloneus in the Naruto world?
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Me and my cousin are not human. Yes we bleed, and hurt, and love like others but the difference is, we have cat ear-like horns that are part of our skull and a need to kill. We...fell into another world. In fact its the Naruto world.


We walked out into the street, determination set in our eyes as the wind blew our hair softly. Shots were heard along with a pair of cries of pain

.:.

. POV.:.

Blackness, that's all I could see behind my eyelids. I groaned, my body felt like dead weight but at the same time, it felt like I was flying, or was I falling? Cracking my eyes open just a bit I saw Krista with her eyes closed her hair pin straight, only swaying a little. That was wrong.

Looking upward, I saw that we were falling in a black void…

"EEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. Can you blame me? We just died and now we're falling. First thing that comes to my head is '_I hope we aren't going to hell_."

.:.3rd Person POV.:.

Krista let one eye open. As she looked up at a disappearing light she felt her throat close. Her other eye flew open as she heard an ear piercing scream from a very familiar voice.

'_Oh god, I have heard that voice before.' _

Without meaning to, Jessica turned to Krista and pulled up her hands to cup around her mouth then screamed out "KRISTA!" Of course she didn't know that she was awake, she just wanted her to soothe her fears of going to hell. She was a summer baby, but she did NOT enjoy that much heat.

Krista flinched at the sudden outburst next to her. She flung her head to the side so she could glare at her. "STOP SCREAMING!" She winced at her own outburst that time and took a deep breath. "We need to stay calm. Or we will never get YOU to think rationally."

"How is it you know me so well?" Jessica muttered under her breath, lowering (raising) her hands to her side.

Suddenly, then void ended just as she was beginning get used to the blackness and a bright light filled her vision. She flung her hand up to cover her eyes but felt herself hit something. Hard.

"Ughhhhhh that hurt like a bitch." She muttered under her breath. Pushing herself up, she rubbed her back and rubbed her eyes, trying to get them used to the bright light.

Krista closed her eyes as a bright light flashed. As she fell she felt herself fall on top of someone. Her eyes opened and she scrambled to get off of her cousin.

As a groan escaped past her lips she whimpered in a small voice. Before she could even speak she found her eyes gazing around the room they landed in. Her hand found her cousin's eyes as she saw the top of crimson red hair and the kanji sign for love.

"Jessica…. You have to promise me one thing. Promise that you will not freak out. And this time you have to mean it."

Jessica was still prodding her ribs to see if any were broken when her cousin landed on her when she felt her cousin cover her eyes. Before she could say 'Oi! What the fuck man?' her cousin spoke to her in a cautious manner. Registering it in her brain, she knew she was serious.

"Are we in hell? Because if we are, its totally your fault." She deadpanned.

Krista glanced over at her and glared at her. If she could see her then she would end up melting on the spot. "No, we are not in hell! And if we where it would hardly be my fault!" Her voice was sharp and harsh. For the second time that day she took a deep breath.

Leaning forward, she whispered in Jessica's ear "We are in the Naruto world" and let her hand slip from her eyes.

Slowly, Jessica's eyes opened as she took in how serious her cousin was. Dropping her head, she reached out with one hand and the shoulder of her cousin's shirt and slowly did the same with the other.

Pulling harshly, she started to rapidly and forcefully shake her cousin back and forth, Krista's head snapping back and forth each time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP PRANK IS THIS?"

Krista managed to choke out "Just look around."

Dropping her suddenly, she flung her head around to see that she was right. She could, in fact, see Naruto staring straight at them along with the rest of the students. Something clicked in her mind.

_Naruto + Classroom + Paper in front of him= Chunin Exams_

_Chunin Exams = Gaara…._

Turning back to her cousin with wide eyes, she simply said "Chunin Exams."

Krista's eyes widened as she screamed in her own head. '_Oh shit! OH shit! She is about to go fan girl on my ass!'_

She reached up and pulled her down pinning her arms to the ground before she had a chance to bolt at Gaara. "Jessica…. CALM DOWN!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?"

"By taking a deep breath and thinking! Do I really have to explain this to you… again?"

"What are you? My councilor? Now get off! I won't go fan girl, I swear! I just want to see!" Jessica gave her puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Yeah right. So you want me to let you go and not expect you to see him and not go goofy on me?" Krista scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I really believe you dear."

A cough came from behind Krista and scared the living shizznit out of Jessica, her hands instinctively stretching outward in a quick movement.

Krista looked around as her mouth fell open in surprise of the event that just took place before her very eyes. "Um…. Jessica…"

Jessica let out a small 'Yes!' in her mind as she got up but stopped once she saw what happened.

"Ho. Ly. Shit." she murmured.

"You can say that again." Krista's voice was trembling as she put a hand softly and slowly on her shoulder. "You just froze-"

"EVERYTHING!" Jessica shouted

Krista looked at the people that froze around her then out the opened the window. A small bird that was in mid flight was not frozen in place. Her mouth fell a gap. "Jessica, you need to undo this."

"How exactly do you suggest I do that? I don't even know how I did it!"

"Just take a deep breath and try to undo it."

Jessica glared at her and turned around, calming herself. She let herself fall into a meditative state and then whirled around and threw up her hands.

Absolutely nothing happened.

"GAH! YOU SAID RELAX! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Krista rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Jessica's head. "Well maybe if you think about them unfreezing it will happen."

"What do you think I was doing?" She said in a calmer yet loud voice.

"GOD! Then you figure it out since you are so smart." She sits in a chair and folds her arms over her chest crossing her legs. "Go on, show me what you can do dear cousin."

Jessica glared at her cousin and moved to the middle of the room and calmed herself. Searching for something inside her, she felt a slight twinge of unknown power within her and grinned. Throwing her hands up, she channeled it to her hands, and everything unfroze.

Grinning triumphantly at her cousin, she did a very mature thing. Very mature. She stuck her tongue out at her. You get a lot of respect when you do that.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as the proctor, who she had discovered had been the one who coughed, said in an authoritive "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jessica grinned at him with her head tilted slightly back. "My names Jessica Hoyt. Don't make fun of the name or you will lose a limb. Literally. And as for what I'm doing here, I have no clue. One moment I'm dead, and the next I have my cousin on top of me."

She whirled around and scanned the heads of the students and said allowed "You damn perverts keep your mind out of the gutter!" Some of them looked surprised as her gaze landed on them but she only smirked.

Suddenly, when she had more than one of them sweating under her stare, Krista had to ruin it all by saying, "I don't know why you say that, your mind is always in the gutter. 24/7"

Jessica pouted and said "Why do you have to say that, I had one of them about to piss their pants."

The proctor decided it was time to come in and Jessica wondered why no one had said anything about them automatically moving from one side of the room to another and Krista from being on the floor to being in the chair but shrugged it off.

"What's your name?" He asked Krista.

She looked at the guy and glared. "That is none of your concern. And I don't talk to strangers…. You never know what they might say… or do." A small jerk at the corner of her lips reminded her that others where watching.

She raised an eye brow and thought up an idea. "Hey sir do you want to go outside?"

"What-" Before he could even finish his sentence she lifted her hand slowly and then jerked up sending him through the roof. She could hear snickering behind her and spun around. "Anyone else want to go for a ride?"

No one spoke up so she turned on her heal to look up at him. She put a hand on her hip and smiled at her work. She glanced over to her cousin just to see how she would react. Normally she was the sweet innocent one. It felt good to switch the cards.

Jessica was trying to stifle her laughter at her cousins antics. It was hilarious she couldn't help but burst out in laughter as soon as she saw his shocked face again. Holding her side once it got a stitch in it, she took slow, laughter filled, calming breathes.

"That was classic care bear, but umm….I think we should get on his good side."

Krista slowly brought him down and set him safely on the floor. "I am sorry. I have multiple personalities and well as you can see one took over." She might have lied out of her teeth but she did what she felt she had to do.

She put her head down and then turned away from his stare that burned through her. Her eyes glared through her long hair. Her eyes caught site of raven black hair. A light filled her eyes and her head shot up. She whispered under her breath, "Maybe this place…. Will be… interesting."

Jessica finally overcame her laughter but was still smirking at him, and said " Well anywasies her name is Krista White. Don't make fun of her last name either or I will rip your tongue's out, or worse, let her deal with you. By the way, can we join the chunin exams?"

The man looked at her for a long while before finally saying "Very well. We'll get the paper work done after."

Jessica visibly brightened and turned around, pouting when the people shrank away from her. That is, until she saw Gaara. He was sitting with the two seats beside him open and she threw a mischievous smirk her cousins way and bounded up to his isle. Plopping down in the seat next to him, she said "Hi there!" but he only glared. Her smile only deepened when he did this.

Krista followed her cousin and sat on the other side of Gaara nearest to the window. At the site of her cousin talking to him she smirked. Her eyes looked over to what looked like a chicken's butt in front of her. Before she could even think about tapping him on the shoulder the man started talking.

Jessica ignored the man but remembered she didn't have a paper and interrupted him saying "Oi! I don't have a paper!" He sighed and handed two people a paper which they passed back to Krista and her. Smiling brightly when she got a paper she wrote down:

_**I know this is a test of wills mister, have a nice day. **_


End file.
